Yuno at Freddy's
by Nan the Keyblade Master
Summary: When Yuki lands a job at Fazbear Pizzeria, Yuno gets a little worried and decides to go save him before he ends up getting killed from the animatronics. Will she succeed...or will Freddy be victorious?


Yuno walked around the city, just happily humming to herself. "I wonder what I should give Yuki?" She wondered and then her phone went off. "Hmm?" She looked at her phone and curiously opened it up, and then her eyes widened...but in a good way.

"5:32 PM: Yuki comes to tell me something." She read, completely ignoring the diary entry below it. "Yuki is coming to visit me! My Yuki!" She exclaimed, blushing crazily and looked at the time. "5:30. Oh, it's almost time!" She squealed and then snapped out of it.

"Alright, Yuno...calm down...it's just Yuki. He probably wants to tell me about some sort of video game he found." She said, and then she giggled. "Or maybe he's coming to propose! Oh, I'M DYING JUST THINKING ABOUT IT!" She yelled, as some people walked near her and giving her a weird look before walking away.

"Hey!" A voice called out to her as she looked to see Yuki walking up to her.

"Hey, Yuki-poo!" She smiled. "What's up?"

"Oh, just...applied for a job and I got in." He smiled, watching Yuno's smile completely fade. "Uh, you okay?"

"Y-yeah, I'm fine." She said. _Dang it, I was hoping he'd propose to me..._ She thought. "So where's it at?"

"At a pizzeria as a night guard."

Yuno blinked. "A...night guard? No offense, Yuki...but...you're kind of a wuss."

"I am not."

"You are too; I mean...when you wrestled with Mao, you just gave up when she twisted your leg."

"She's a lot stronger than she looks..." Yuki muttered.

"I don't think this night guard job is a good idea..." Yuno said. "What pizzeria is it?"

"Um...something called Fazbear Pizzeria or something..." Yuki replied. "I have to go now." He said. "Gotta get ready for the job. Later!" He said and ran off.

"Yuki, wait!" Yuno tried to stop him, but too late...he was long gone. "Yuki!" She called out again, but he didn't stop. "Fazbear Pizzeria?" She wondered and looked at her phone. "No...I don't call anyone but Yuki." She told herself.

She stared at her phone for a while before giving in and then calling someone. She HAD to know what this Fazbear Pizzeria was all about...even if it meant calling HIM...

The phone answered. "Hello?"

"Amano, this is Yuno."

"Well, this is a surprise. I didn't think you'd ever call me." He said in a calm tone.

"There's a first time for everything...I know." She said. "But never mind that...can you tell me about this Fazbear Pizzeria?"

"Fazbear Pizzeria..." He went over to his computer. "Let me see here..." He said and then typed it in. "Let's see...ah, here we are. Fazbear Pizzeria."

"Good, you found it...now what's it about?"

"Well, it's a pizzeria where kids and adults can have tons of fun because there are these things called animatronics."

"So...Yuki landed in a kiddie pizzeria?"

"No way, Yuki landed a job THERE? That's good to know."

"Why is it good to know?"

"Let me continue before I get to the bad part."

"I'm sorry...did you just say BAD?" She asked.

"There are at least four animatronics in the pizzeria. They are Freddy Fazbear, Bonnie, Chica and Foxy." He said, ignoring Yuno's question.

"They sound childish...and quite honestly...Bonnie sounds like a female."

"Here's what's interesting. Bonnie is a guy and...Chica is a female."

"Do I CARE about the gender of these stupid animatronics?" She asked in annoyance.

"Easy now. No need to get so testy."

"Well I wouldn't be...IF YOU DIDN'T MENTION THERE WAS A BAD PART!"

"Oh right, I did say that. You see...these animatronics come alive at night and kill any night guard they come across. None of them have survived the first night."

"KILL?!"

"I suggest getting your boyfriend out of there before midnight strikes. That's when they come alive and they move around until six AM."

"My Yuki is in danger...I need to go!" She said and then hung up.

"Wait, Yuno!" He tried to say but was hung up. "Dang it..." He said. "There's no way she's going to survive on her own." He said and then called someone else. "Hey, I need a favor..."

_Back with Yuno..._

"I need a weapon..." She said and went into her room, looking at the many weapons near her bed. "Would a bullet be enough to take them out?" She wondered, looking at the many guns near her and looked at the melee weapons. "I'll go with this." She said, taking the katana and strapped it to her back. "I'm coming, Yuki..." She said and then ran out the door, but then the phone went off as she looked at her entries.

"12:00 AM: Yuki's shift begins. 12:01 AM: Yuki hears a noise and goes to investigate. 12:05 AM: Yuki dies." She read, her eyes widening at the last part, clenching her fists and growled under her breath. "LIKE HECK HE IS!" She yelled and ran off.

_A few hours later..._

Yuno looked at the time. 11:50 PM. "Crap...I need to get them out of there but I don't even know where this pizzeria is even at!" She exclaimed and noticed a patrolling officer walking around. "Hey!"

"Hmm?" He turned around. "You lost, kid?"

"Yeah...I need to find Fazbear Pizzeria."

"Oh, Fazbear Pizzeria! Man, it's been a while since I've been there. Yeah, the pizzeria is a few blocks that way." He said. "Why do you ask?"

"I just wanted directions so I know where to go if I ever decide to go eat there." She lied.

"Ah, okay. Well, see you later." He said as he continued patrolling the area as Yuno ran off before he turned his head. _What was with the katana?_ He wondered. _Is it a new fashion sense?_

Yuno looked at the pizzeria and glanced at her phone. 11:57 PM. "Are they locked?" She wondered as she pulled the doors, but they were locked. "I knew it." She muttered and looked at the roof. "I wonder..."

In the pizzeria, Yuki was sitting on the chair and looking at the security cameras. "This is perfect. I can just kill time and relax." He chuckled. "I'm not gonna let some dirtbag sneak in here and steal something." He said. "I am going to have a lot of fun here."

_Thirty seconds later..._

"Man, this is so boring..." He said. "Who would steal from a pizzeria? It's not like pizza or those freaky animatronics are super important to a thief, right?" He wondered and looked at the dining area. "Party hats, maybe...but...I doubt it." He muttered and then heard a noise...coming from the roof. "Huh?"

He heard movement and then it started to be in the vents. "Oh great, it's a robber." He said. "Well, time to stop him." He said as he got near the vent, carefully getting into position and when a head peeked out... "FREEZE, PUNK!" He yelled as he attempted to punch the person, but his punch was blocked.

"Nice attitude, tough guy."

"Yuno? What are you doing here?"

"Saving your butt. Have you looked at your phone recently?"

Yuki looked at his phone. "Let's see...I hear a noise...I go to investigate..." He blinked. "Dead end?" He tilted his head. "Is this thing malfunctioning?"

"No, it's not." Yuno said, and then right on cue...they heard a noise.

"What was that?" Yuki asked as he grabbed his flashlight and went to investigate.

"Yuki, wait for me!" Yuno said as she walked with him as they went to the kitchen, but as they looked, there was no one in there.

"Well that was weird." Yuki said. "I must've been hearing things."

Suddenly, his phone went off. "Hmm?" He wondered as he checked his phone. "What the...who's Foxy?"

"Uh oh..." Yuno said as suddenly, Foxy came out of nowhere and pinned Yuki to the ground. "YUKI!"

"WHAT THE HECK?! THIS THING IS ALIVE?!" Yuki yelled.

"All of them are!" Yuno told him.

"Oh ho ho, I am going to enjoy ripping you to SHREDS!" Foxy exclaimed.

"IT TALKS TOO?!" Yuki yelled.

"Hey fox breath!" Yuno got his attention as Foxy looked at her. "Get off of my man." She said, unstrapping the katana off of her.

Foxy got off of Yuno. "Two night guards, huh?" He smirked. "I'll go for the lady first." He smirked and lunged right at her, tackling her to the ground but she kicked him off of her and then got in a fighting position.

"You're going down..." She said as Foxy pointed his hook right at her, doing a 'come at me' taunt.

"I'd love to see you try." He said as he lunged his hook to her, but she blocked and countered, then slashed him several times but he blocked every slash with his hook, and then kicked her down. "Nice try, but you're going to DIE ALONG WITH YOUR BOYFRIEND!" He yelled, raising his hook and then quickly lowering it, but Yuno slashed upward at the hook. It fell and landed right next to Yuno's arm. "What the?!"

"You left yourself wide open." She said as she kicked Foxy in the chest and then got up.

"I WILL STILL RIP YOU TO SHREDS!" He yelled as he attempted to attack, but Yuno lunged forward and impaled the pirate fox in the chest area.

"No you won't." She said as she removed it and then slashed Foxy's head off a few seconds later. "Good riddance."

"At times, I'm thankful that you are a psychopath." Yuki said.

"I'm not THAT bad." Yuno giggled and then was hit in the head by a cupcake. "Whoa!"

"Have a cupcake!" A voice exclaimed as they saw Chica standing right there.

"Whoa...for an animatronic...you sure are hot." Yuki said as Yuno blinked and looked at him.

_Did he just call a freaking animatronic...hot?_ Yuno thought.

"I may be a cutie...but that doesn't mean I still won't kill you." Chica said.

"Leave this girl to me, Yuki. No girls will get in the way of our love." She said and lunged right at Chica, tackling her to the ground...and then what Yuki saw in front of him was a dust cloud with Yuno and Chica battling to the death.

"Oh my gosh...it's a cat fight between an animatronic and a person! THIS IS AWESOME!" He yelled and was poked from behind to see Bonnie right there. "Oh hello." He said as he turned around...but then froze up. "Uh...Yuno?"

"In a second, sweetie!" Yuno exclaimed as she knocked Chica to the ground as she climbed on a table and then jumped off and landed right on Chica...elbow first. "This would be a lot more interesting if you spilled out blood!"

"Get off of me, you crazy human and let me kill you!"

"In your dreams!" Yuno told her as she found a plate on the ground and then smacked it on Chica's head, and then she impaled Chica's head with her katana after she got off. "There, that takes care of you." She said and turned to see Bonnie holding Yuki hostage. "Hey, let go of my man!"

"I'll keep your man..." Bonnie said. "And he should be coming out in three...two...one."

"What are you talking about?" Yuno asked, and then they heard music. "Huh?"

"What's with the music?" Yuki wondered, and then suddenly...Yuno was tackled to the ground from behind. "WHERE DID HE COME FROM?!"

"Come on you...Freddy has something special in mind." Bonnie chuckled and then dragged Yuki away. "Puppet Master will take GOOD care of your girl." He chuckled.

"GET OFF OF ME." Yuno yelled as she wrestled with the Puppet Master.

"It is useless. You will die." It said. "And so will your boy. My friends will kill him...and you will do nothing. You are powerless."

"Yuki...killed?" She asked and then her eyes changed. "No...NO ONE WILL KILL MY MAN AND GET AWAY WITH IT!"

"But Freddy will." He said. "Now...die."

"NEVER!" She yelled and shook him off of her. "You think you can just kill my man in this pizzeria? I'm not letting him go like that."

"And just how do you think you will stop them?"

"With the power of love."

"Love?" Puppet Master chuckled. "Ha...there is no such thing...as love." He said and then lunged for her, but Yuno slashed right through him, splitting him into two.

"Love is the strongest power in the world...and you animatronics have no concept of that." She said and then checked her phone, her eyes widening. "12:53 AM: Yuki is killed by Freddy." She read and checked the time. 12:48 AM. _Crap..._ She thought as she ran around the pizzeria, only to find out that Yuki was held prisoner in the security room.

"Hello!" Balloon Boy waved to Yuno.

"Impossible...no one lives through the Puppet Master." Freddy said.

"There's a first time for everything, bear." She said, getting in a position with the katana.

"Ah ah ah..." Bonnie smirked. "You wouldn't want your friend be hurt, would you?" He asked as Freddy held a knife to Yuki's throat as Yuno's eyes widened.

"What are you gonna do?" Freddy asked. "Attack us and your boy gets killed...or stand down?"

Yuno looked around the room. She could probably take out Bonnie and Balloon Boy without mercy...but if she got to Freddy...Yuki would be killed. What am I gonna do? She thought and then...she dropped her katana.

"Good choice." Freddy said and then snapped his fingers, as Mangle landed right behind Yuno. "Restrain her." He ordered as Mangle grabbed her arms.

"Yuno...I am so sorry..." Yuki said, a couple of tears following.'

"It's okay, Yuki...i'll think of something." She said, and then her phone went off. "What the?"

"I'll take that." Bonnie said as he yanked it out of Yuno's pocket and walked over to the wall as he began reading it.

"You two will be a nice addition to our...collection." Freddy said.

"A collection of dead bodies?" Yuno asked.

"Correct...I assume you know of this pizzeria's past." He said. "Now...I will kill this boy and then I will have Mangle kill you. Sound good?"

"This doesn't make any sense..." Bonnie said.

"What?" Freddie asked.

"12:55 AM: A smoke grenade rolls into this room." He read aloud and looked at Yuno. "You humans have such weird imaginations. I don't see a grenade anywhere."

"The human probably is thinking this in her head. This will never come to pass." Freddy said...and then a grenade rolled into the room. "Hmm? What's this?"

It exploded, releasing smoke in the room. "What the heck?!" Bonnie exclaimed as suddenly he was kicked down to the ground and then a gunshot noise was heard as Mangle fell to the ground, releasing Yuno and then she felt her phone in her hand.

The smoke cleared as they all saw a woman standing right in front of them. "Minene!" Yuki exclaimed.

"Sup?" She said.

"How did you get in here?" Freddy asked. "The doors were locked."

"Dude, have you ever heard of smashing through the glass doors? It was pathetically easy." She said.

"Hmph...no matter...I will still kill these kids and you will not stop me." Freddy said. "Balloon Boy, take her gun away."

"You got it!" He smiled as he walked over to her, but he stopped walking as Minene was leaning her hand on Balloon Boy and her gun was in the other hand. "Hey! LET GO OF ME!" He yelled as he was flailing his arms around.

Minene faked a yawn. "You keep doing that kid, I'm not gonna let go." She said and then tossed the gun to Yuno. "End the bear." She ordered as she nodded and aimed the gun at Freddy.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Freddy asked. "Bonnie is still alive."

"That's right...and I am going to murder you!" Bonnie exclaimed, but then he tripped. His head was on backwards.

"Yeah, good luck with that. I twisted your head before I shot that two headed freak." Minene said while Balloon Boy was trying to land a hit...until he had enough as he grabbed her arm and bit her hand. "OW!" She yelled and glared at Balloon Boy. "Oh, you asked for it!" She exclaimed and then kicked him right in the face.

Yuno aimed the gun at Freddy's head, but then had a different idea and aimed her gun at Freddy's hand and shot him. "Ow!" Freddy yelled in pain, making him drop the knife as Yuki picked it up and slashed him in the chest as he ran straight to Yuno and Minene.

"Let's get out of here!" Yuki exclaimed as they ran out of the pizzeria.

"After them!" Freddy ordered as he and Balloon Boy was chasing after them...while Bonnie was catching up but he kept tripping.

"I never liked your pizza anyways." Minene said as they were outside and pulled out a button. "Sayonara, losers!" She exclaimed and pressed it, and then the pizzeria exploded.

"Well, you were busy." Yuki said.

"Hey, I had to do something before saving you two." She said. "Well...my work here is done." She said as she walked away. "Tell that Amano kid thanks." She said before disappearing into the shadows.

"I think I'm going to have nightmares from this..." Yuki said.

"Don't worry, I'll be with you." Yuno smiled as they walked away.

_The following day..._

"We have reports that Fazbear's Pizzeria has mysteriously burned down to the ground late last night. Some people say they heard an explosion and they think it's the work of the terrorist, Minene Uryuu. However, no one is known for sure as police are continuing to investigate what cause this fire." The news said.

Amano whistled and chuckled. "Good ol' Minene." He said. "I never liked those animatronics anyways."

_With Yuno and Yuki..._

"So...what do you want to do?" Yuno asked.

"I dunno..." Yuki replied and then looked at a park. "Want to go over there?"

"Sure!" Yuno nodded as they walked to the park together.

_With Minene..._

Minene was watching the news and chuckled. "And good riddance." She said and got a phone call. "Hello?"

"Why do I get the slightest feeling this was you written all over it?" A voice asked.

"Well hello to you too, Kurusu."

"Why did you do it? I'm only curious."

"I did it for those two brats." She said. "Those animatronics were something else. They were more than creepy." She then explained what happened.

"Well...glad I never became a night guard over there." Kurusu muttered. "I'll let this one slide if those animatronics were going to kill them."

"You always let it slide." She chuckled. "See you later." She said and then hung up and kept watching the news and then thought of something. "What caused them to be alive in the first place?" She wondered before shrugging it off. "Ah well, no big deal. It's not like they were haunted or anything, right?"

She then shook her head. "Haunted...yeah right...this ain't Halloween." She said as she walked away from the TV and walked outside.  
===================================================================================================

**This is what happens when I watch Markiplier's walkthrough of all three Five Nights at Freddy's, Pyro's Night at Freddy's and Luigi's Night at Freddy's. You get ideas, man!**


End file.
